


The Ultimate Problem of a Man

by Kuncir_Kuda



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Gen, Humor, Humorous Ending, M/M, Misunderstandings, No Slash, Other, Sexual Humor, Zipper problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6803959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuncir_Kuda/pseuds/Kuncir_Kuda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gino is only human. He could fall into the ultimate problem of a man and need a help from Hinakawa. Unfortunately, Hasuike seems misunderstood about what have happened between both of them. A less-than-one hundred-word flash fiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ultimate Problem of a Man

**Author's Note:**

> Psycho-Pass belongs to Production I.G and Gen Urobuchi

Ginoza pushed Hinakawa down to sit on the toilet, ignoring his colleague’s confusion.

 

“Help me, please....” Ginoza whispered in pain while pointing at his zipper pant. Something stuck in there.

 

Hinakawa smiled, and then started to free Ginoza from his suffering. Few minutes later, they went out of the closet and Ginoza seemed relieved.

 

Suddenly, both enforcers froze as they saw Hasuike grinning at them.

 

“I understand,” said the fellow enforcer before he left the restroom.

 

“Damn,” Ginoza could only hiss while catching Hinakawa’s limp body. Thanks to Hasuike, they already know what’s going to spread later.


End file.
